Episode 243
Episode #243 is the thirteenth episode of the ninteenth season, and 238th episode overall, of the MentalCast. It was recorded on December 11, 2012, in New Paris, ohio. The episode was hosted by Michael Riley and featured regular cast members Alex Jowski and Iason Skullsaber, as well as recurring cast members Randolph Vance and Bill Carter. Cast * Michael Riley ... in studio * Alex Jowski ... via Skype from Pueblo, CO * Randolph Vance ... via Skype from Lexington, KY * Iason Skullsaber ... via Skype from Gulfport, MS * Bill Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH Top 5 Mental News Stories * #5: Two people who live in a large Morgan Hill home have been arrested on suspicion of holding a handyman hostage and forcing him to do home repairs. * #4: A 59-year-old Volusia County woman was extremely intoxicated this week while she damamged three partrol cars and a parked semi with her vehicle while fleeing from deputies in Flagler County while throwing used toilet paper out of her car. * #3: A girl is diagnosed with toxocariasis, a disease gotten from eating feces. * #2: A man is in the hospital after police pulled him over and found a traffic sign embedded in his forehead. * #1: Hallmark UK apologized yesterday after an author posted a picture on Twitter of a risqué card for teen girls that said they'd get a boyfriend if they had "bigger boobies". Music * New music includes releases from Bruno Mars and Green Day. * 8-Ball: Top 8 Singles of 2012 Honorable Mention: Bruce Springsteen, "We Take Care of Our Own" Honorable Mention: Gotye, "Somebody That I Used to Know" Honorable Mention: Jay-Z & Kanye West, "No Church in the Wild" #8: Halestorm, "Love Bites (So Do I)" #7: The Lumineers, "Ho Hey" #6: Nas, "Daughters" #5: fun., "Some Nights" #4: Amanda Palmer & The Grand Theft Orchestra, "The Killing Type" #3: Frank Ocean, "Pyramids" #2: Jack White, "Sixteen Salines" #1: Kendrick Lamar, "Swimming Pools (Drank)" * The Grammy nominations are covered. * PSY has apologized for a song in 2004 that called for the death of US military members. * Billboard announced the following acts into the Rock & Rock Hall of Fame: Rush Heart Public Enemy Donna Summer Singer-songwriter Randy Newman Blues guitarist Albert King Label executive and music impressario Lou Adler prodcer-arranger-composer Quincy Jones Film & Television * New theatrical releases include The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. * 8-Ball: Top 8 Post-Apocalypse Films Honorable Mention: "Logan's Run" (1976) Honorable Mention: "Wall-E" (2008) Honorable Mention: "The Omega Man" (1971) #8: "The Book of Eli" (2010) #7: "The Matrix" (1999) #6: "The Quiet Earth" (1985) #5: "Children of Men" (2006) #4: "Planet of the Apes" (1968) #3: "Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior" (1981) #2: "12 Monkeys" (1995) #1: "The Road" (2009) * Kevin Smith announces his final film will be "Clerks 3". * A lawsuit was filed this week against Lucasfilm owner Disney and Indiana Jones film distributor Paramount Pictures over the use of a crystal skull replica from "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". * "Skyfall" is now the highest grossing Sony Pictures release ever. Video Games * New video games this week include "Test Drive: Ferrari Racing Legends" (Windows), "007 Legends" (Wii U), "Black Knight Sword" (PSN), "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" (PSN), "Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed" (3DS, PSVita), "Darkfall: Unholy Wars" (Windows) and "Hawken" (Windows). * The G4 network will be rebranded Esquire Channel. * Capcom announced a new 80bit game called "Street Fighter X Mega Man". * 18+ Wii U Shop content can not be purchased until after 11 p.m. in Europe. Homestretch Michael Riley hosts a tournament-style edition of "Card Sharks", with Alex, Iason, Billy and Randolph as contestants. Trivia * The "MentalCast Drinking Game" is started this episode. * The "Neutral Milk Hotel" incident is mentioned. Links * Coming soon. Category:2012 episodes Category:Season 19 Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Randolph Vance Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Bill Carter